fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2016
10:58 Wot is it, Skhhhhouter? 10:59 carefree ukulele just 10:59 it's time to stop 10:59 it's time to stop ok 10:59 yes hello welcome to almost empty 10:59 Hello FFoxy 11:00 hello 11:00 Gee no Lord Ghetsis around. 11:00 Welp silence :/ 11:00 Ded 11:00 is newgrounds broken 11:01 why won't this page load 11:01 Had to refresh chat. It lagged. 11:01 oops 11:01 and the page just crashed 11:01 gg 11:01 https://fineleatherjackets.net/realhuman 11:02 Hi MTF 11:02 hey pink 11:03 So um\ 11:03 how is everytronic? :) 11:03 gr8 11:04 Everything is terrible. 11:05 I see 11:05 @Creepy When does your school year end? 11:06 In June. 11:06 Our end this month. 11:06 Bleh. 11:07 @Creepy How is life in Sweden for you? 11:07 Dull. 11:08 For the time being. 11:08 Has school been rough for you? 11:08 Considering I have a ton of work to do? Yes. 11:10 I have one more project to finish tho. 11:10 Let's see... I have one essay due today, a speech due on thursday and a huge report due in two weeks. 11:06 In June. 11:06 Our end this month. 11:06 Bleh. 11:07 @Creepy How is life in Sweden for you? 11:07 Dull. 11:08 For the time being. 11:08 Has school been rough for you? 11:08 Considering I have a ton of work to do? Yes. 11:10 I have one more project to finish tho. 11:10 Let's see... I have one essay due today, a speech due on thursday and a huge report due in two weeks. 11:12 Wow. 11:12 What is the minimum number of words for the essay? 11:13 Well the essay just have to be an A4 11:13 It's not a big one. 11:14 I see. 11:20 sup 11:20 Hi Dromor! 11:20 Long time no see. 11:20 oh hey 11:20 yeah it has been a while 11:21 Yup 11:21 It's been a million years since we last communicated.\ 11:22 yep 11:24 Aaaaand chathacks blew up 11:24 again 11:24 Holy Week is arriving in my place. 11:24 Nice 11:24 noice 11:25 Noise? 11:25 What noise? :^) 11:25 #WaitWut 11:26 (snoop) 11:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8c5wmeOL9o noice 11:29 Whyyyyyy T_T 11:31 Dat YT vid tho 11:31 ytp is fun 11:32 Prom or whatever it's called is coming up. 11:32 I hate it. 11:32 Are you supposed to have a partner? 11:33 I dumbed my GF at the prom 11:33 ahhhh good times 11:33 Not really. 11:33 But we're encouraged to have one. 11:33 But I do not want to go... 11:35 Stay home then? 11:36 :/ 11:36 That's what I am planning to do :T 11:36 But I know a certain group of people in my class who will bitch at me if I don't go >_> 11:36 I hope your grades are not affected if you won't come though. 11:37 Nah. 11:37 If they were then I am calling bullshit since we have to pay in order to go. 11:38 How mch? 11:38 * much 11:38 600kr 11:39 Is that considered expensive? 11:40 What's the currency in your country? 11:41 Pesos 11:41 Colombian Peso? 11:41 Philippine pesos. 11:43 3,384.05 PHP 11:43 That's 600 kr 11:43 Dang! That's equivalent to a camp fee. o.O 11:43 Mhm :T 11:44 Wb Assriel 11:46 @Creepy If you have played Undertale, then how is it? 11:47 It's way too overhyped. 11:47 The game is not as good as people say it is. 11:41 Colombian Peso? 11:41 Philippine pesos. 11:43 3,384.05 PHP 11:43 That's 600 kr 11:43 Dang! That's equivalent to a camp fee. o.O 11:43 Mhm :T 11:44 Wb Assriel 11:46 @Creepy If you have played Undertale, then how is it? 11:47 It's way too overhyped. 11:47 The game is not as good as people say it is. 11:48 What flaws did you see? 11:49 People claim that the game is extremely emotional. That it makes them cry every time they play it. 11:49 The silly humor in the game makes it hard to feel that emotion though,. 11:50 All in all, everything the fandom says about the game is way too glorified. 11:50 It's like #LikeIfUCriEverytime 11:50 "extremely emotional" 11:51 Right. 11:51 Basically, yeah- 11:51 Undertale does not have anything new. 11:51 I only cried when I killed asgore 11:51 poor goat dad 11:51 I didn't cry one time during the game. 11:51 Not even when I killed Toriel. 11:51 HE JUST WANTED A FAMILY 11:52 Asgore is too fluffy for me to care much about him. 11:52 Wanted a family? 11:52 :^) 11:52 Also. 11:52 Genocide/pacifist/other runs are also in other games. 11:53 Like Dishonored. 11:53 Or Bioshock. 11:53 Undertale also breaks the fourth wall one too many times for me to take it seriously. 11:55 So, yeah. 11:55 Undertale is nothing new. 11:55 Soon 11:55 Undertale will vanish... 11:56 if they have no sequels planned. :P 11:56 Hey, don't be sad. 11:56 shit 11:56 It will still be remembered by minority. 11:57 wait doesn't undertale have fan games? 11:57 A ton of them. 11:57 yay more games 11:57 It's like FNaF all over again. 11:57 Except there's no sequels. 11:57 Yeah. 11:57 I dislike FNaF. 11:57 guys don't look up undertale on rule 34 11:58 You see. 11:58 Undertale, like many other games, has community which 75% are bad. 11:58 ... 11:58 Y'know, they insult, opress, butthurt and stuff. 11:58 Almost everything has rule34. 11:58 Undertale. 11:59 Even little kid's shows like Dora or MLP. 11:59 even songebob 11:59 Has a lot of fanfics. 11:59 my eyes 11:59 Sexual. 11:59 they burn 11:59 Fanfics. 11:59 They also have a lot of fan art. 11:59 Even kinky child-looking anime 11:59 Too much moi, lolis, more...yeah. O_O 11:59 Rule 34 is just that. 11:59 If it exists there is pr0n of it. 12:00 Even Pokemon... 12:00 Gardevoir and Lopunny. 12:00 Enough said. 12:00 Oh, did I mention they blamed Undertale for taking things? 12:00 Ideas? 12:00 12:00 Well, you know that now 12:00 Ghetsis x Colress = Fan yaoi of the Pokemon fandom 12:00 Bleh. 12:00 BLEH! 12:01 @Dalokohs What sort of ideas did they steal? 12:01 Also for some reason there is Colress x Maxie. 12:01 Eugh. 12:01 Well. 12:01 Ask FFoxy. 12:01 He linked cringeworthy page. 12:01 "cringeworthy page" 12:01 What do you mean? 12:01 I don't remember... 12:02 That some people blamed Undertale for taking ides from... some other game 12:02 CAVE STORY! That's it! 12:02 ...I think so.. 12:02 So Undertale is possible rip-off confirmed? 12:02 https://www.change.org/p/make-cave-story-acknowledge-that-it-copied-undertale 12:03 WHAT IS THIS. 12:03 But... 12:03 "this should be ileagel and toby fox should apologize for making cave story and copying iwata's undertale" 12:04 kill me 12:04 Didn't Cave Story come out before Undertale? 12:04 yes 12:04 Oh my goodness? 12:04 someone just took the time to make that petition 12:04 And Toby made Undertale, not Cave Story T_T 12:04 either they're serious 12:04 or it's satire 12:04 i know that 12:04 I seriously hope they're not serious. 12:04 ... 12:05 oh my god someone legitimately commented 12:05 "i ate mcdonalds today it was delicious" 12:05 nobody gives a flying fuck 12:05 "I seriously hope they're not serious." ~ CreepyInvestigator, 2016 12:06 oh my fucking god 12:06 the cringe 12:07 is too real 12:07 So what? 12:08 The info is all true? 12:08 I hope not. 12:08 If it is I will activate my keyboard warrior mode. 12:13 Ded 2016 03 21